Ep. 19: The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl
The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl is the ninteenth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kou befriends a girl whose parental relations make him question his own and fall into a plot by Akomaru to grow hatred within him. Plot Akomaru is carried by a Cotpotro in a foggy night and he is confronted by his father, who demands to know how he got his information about the Kibaranger. Shadam watches as his son disappears into the night. The next morning, Lin has trouble trying to wake Kou up to find her swipes at her skirt once again. He is late for school. Kou sneaks into class already in session. There is a new girl student, who he instantly likes. A chair is pulled from under him and everyone laughs. Shouji and Kazu wait for Kou after school in Kazu's car only to his bookbag slapped on them as he skateboards away. He encounters Akomaru once again and is cornered by two of the remaining Lady monsters. Kazu and Shouji come to the rescue. They transform as they run. Kou runs off. Akomaru and Lady Ring search for Kou but he hides behind a bush. Kou plants Byakkoshinken in the ground and runs off. Lady Ring and Akomaru have Kou right where they want him until they hear Kibaranger's "voice" and run off. Kou transforms into Kibaranger and gets Byakkoshinken back. Kibaranger tries to hit Akomaru but Lady Ring blocks the blow. The Gorma disappear. Kazu and Shouji wonder what happened. They are joined by the other Dairanger and wonder where Kou is. It seems Kou set a date with the new girl. They have fun at a carnival. Kou thinks about his mother, back to the flashback. Kou takes the girl home and she presents him to her mother. But she slaps her hand and leaves. Kou tells the nearest adults that he knows. Ryou and the others are surprised to hear about this woman's behavior with her child. Shouji and Kou mope at a playground. The next day Kou spies on the girl being mistreated by her mother while Shouji watches him. When the girl's mother pinches her, Kou remembers his mother. The mother leaves. Kou and the girl talk about this near a lake as Shouji watches on. The girl is captured by Lady Necklace. And Lady Ring encases Shouji with a ring. Kou runs after Lady Necklace to find the little girl's mother playing tennis and he pleads to her to do something but she knocks him down. The monster swings Shouji around with a rope attached to the ring. The Dairanger fight her and free Shouji. Shouji transforms and fights the lady. Shouji defeats Lady Ring so she retreats. Kou runs near the bay, determined to rescue the girl. Akomaru teases Kou and then disappears. The Dairanger run to find the boy. Meanwhile, Kou keeps running. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kasumi: *Teacher: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *Future Sentai actor Yousuke Kishi, who would portray Stinger/Sasaori Orange in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, was born on the day of this episode's broadcast. *The second "episode shot" in the opening is actually from the next one. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa